dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Венди
thumb|314pxВенди — девочка с весьма макабрическими взглядами на жизнь и мертвой сестрой-близняшкой. 'Венди (Wendy)' 'Инструменты' : Топор — "An instrument for industry and murder." ("Инструмент для труда и убийства.") : Элитный топор — "At least I can kill trees with style." ("По крайней мере, я могу убивать деревья со стилем.") : Лопата — "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" ("Какие же ужасные секреты мне откроются?") : Королевская лопата — "At least I can dig with style." ("По крайней мере, я могу копать со стилем.") : Кирка — "So that I might penetrate the earth itself." ("Я смогу пробиться внутрь самой земли.") : Роскошная кирка — "At least I can smash rocks with style." ("По крайней мере, я могу ломать камни со стилем.") : Бритва — "This is just for shaving." ("Это просто для бритья.") : Молот — "Oh that I may crush the world." ("О, с этим я смогу уничтожить этот мир.") : Вилы — "What a devilish tool!" ("Что за дьявольский инструмент!") 'Источники света' : Костер и Кострище (при постройке) — "I might survive this night. ("Возможно я переживу эту ночь.") : Костер и Кострище (жаркий) — "A vision of Hell!" ("Виденье Ада!") : Костер и Кострище (умеренно жаркий) — "It's a fire." ("Это огонь.") : Костер и Кострище (почти не горящий) — "The gloom encroaches." ("Мрак прорывается.") : Костер и Кострище (потухающий) — "Darkness is looming." ("Тьма получает явный облик.") : Костер (выгоревший) — "That is not a good sign." ("Это нехороший знак.") : Кострище (выгоревшее) — "I'd better relight this." ("Мне лучше разжечь его снова.") : Шахтерская каска — "Hands-free lighting!" ("И светло, и руки свободны!") : Шахтерская каска (потухла) — "I must get my hands dirty now that my light is out." ("Свет потух, придётся замарать руки.") : Светильник Джека — You're not so scary." ("Ты не такой уж и страшный.") : Фонарь — "Light the way darkly." ("Мрачно освещает путь.") : Факел — "A tiny bulwark against the night." ("Маленький бастион против ночи.") : Факел (выгорел) — "Darkness has returned!" ("Тьма вернулась!") 'Выживание' : Рюкзак — "A pack. Now I can carry even more burden." ("Ранец. Теперь я могу нести ещё большую ношу.") : Свиной мешок — "They are more useful in death" ("От них больше толку когда они мертвы.") : Ловушка — "Simple grass has become deadly." ("Обычная трава стала смертоносной.") : Ловушка для птиц — "Sticks and silk turned lethal." ("Палки и паутина обратились в смерть.") : Сачок — "A prison for tiny insects." ("Тюрьма для маленьких насекомых.") : Удочка — "With this, I can yank the fishies out of their precious safe pond." ("Этим я смогу выдёргивать рыбок из их драгоценного безопасного пруда.") : Лечебная мазь — "Life brings pain, pain brings life." ("Жизнь дарит боль, а боль дарит жизнь.") : Медовый бинт — "I'll only end up hurt again." ("В конечном итоге боль повторится.") : Камень-грелка — "There it sits, just taking up space." ("Лежит, только занимая место.") : Камень-грелка (холодный) — "As cold and lifeless as every other rock." ("Холодный и безжизненный, как и любой другой камень") : Камень-грелка (теплый) — "Even now it's warmth is fading..." (Даже теперь тепло уходит...) : Камень-грелка (горячий) — "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." (То, что ярче горит, быстрее и выгорает) : Спальник — "Sleep is but a temporary death." ("Сон — не что иное как временная смерть.") : Меховой спальник - "I will wrap myself in the fuzzy skins of the fallen." ("Я закутаюсь в пушистые шкуры падших.") : Палатка — "Sleep is but a preview of death." ("Сон — не что иное как предшествие смерти.") : Зонтик — "The clouds weep." ("Облака плачут.") : Компас — * *: C - "North." ("Север.") *: Ю - "North. No wait, South." ("Север. Нет, постойте, юг.") *: В - "East." ("Восток.") *: З - "West." ("Запад.") *: СВ - "Northeast." ("Северо-восток.") *: ЮВ - "Southeast." ("Юго-восток.") *: СЗ - "Northwest." ("Северо-запад.") *: ЮЗ - "Southwest." ("Юго-запад.") 'Еда' : Улей — "They shall labour so that I can steal." ("Они должны потрудиться, чтобы мне было что украсть.") : Улей (мёда почти нет) — "Work, bees!" ("Работайте, пчёлы!") : Улей (заполнен наполовину) — "Toil on." ("Продолжайте трудиться.") : Улей (полон меда) — "Their toils have been fruitful!" ("Их труды были плодотворными!") : Казан (пуст) — "Empty as my soul." ("Пуст, как моя душа.") : Казан (готовится, осталось много времени) — "Whatever is in there isn't dead yet." ("Что бы там ни было, оно ещё не мертво.") : Казан (готовится, осталось немного времени) — "It needs to boil." ("Ему нужно довариться.") : Казан (приготовилось) — "Finally, food." ("Еда, наконец-то.") : Казан (не удалось добавить ингредиент) — "That can't go in there." ("Это нельзя туда класть.") : Простая грядка/Улучшенная грядка — "What seeds shall I sow?" ("Какие же семена мне лучше посеять?") : Простая грядка/Улучшенная грядка (растет) — "Take your time, I'll wait." ("Не торопитесь, я подожду.") : Простая грядка/Улучшенная грядка (урожай) — "It's ready for the harvest." ("Готово к сбору.") : Простая грядка/Улучшенная грядка (нужно удобрить) — "This earth is cold and dead." ("Почва мертвая и холодная.") : Холодильник — "It's as cold as my heart." ("Столь же холодный, как и мое сердце.") : Сушилка — "I can hang meat here." ("Я могу повесить сюда мясо.") : Сушилка (мясо сушится) — "It sways in the drying wind." ("Оно (мясо) качается на иссушающем ветру") : Сушилка (высушилось) — "The drying is over." ("Сушка закончилась.") 'Наука' : Научная Машина — "I will learn unspeakable things." ("Я научусь невыразимым вещам.") : Алхимическая Машина — "I will learn unspeakable things." ("Я научусь невыразимым вещам.") : Термометр — "Why do I feel it is measuring my mortality?" ("Почему мне кажется, что он измеряет мою смертность?") : Дождеметр — "It measures cloudiness. I like it when its dreary." ("Он измеряет облачность. Мне нравится, когда пасмурно.") : Громоотвод (не заряжен) — "Focuses the destruction." ("Направляет разрушение.") : Громоотвод (заряжен) — "Even this power will run out." ("Даже его мощь угаснет.") : Порох — "It is a dark path I tread." ("Я ступаю на тёмный путь.") 'Бой' : Копье — "I have become the destroyer of worlds." ("Я стала разрушителем миров.") : Мясная Бита — "Death begets death." (Смерть порождает смерть.") : Бумеранг — "Death return to the sender." ("Смерть возвращается к отправителю.") : Бумеранг (попадание по себе) - "Ow! That was karma." ("Ауч! Это карма.") : Духовой Дротик — "I blow in this end and pain comes out the other end." ("Я дую в один конец и боль выходит из другого.") : Усыпляющий Дротик — "Not even the big sleep, just a temporary one." ("Даже не вечный сон, всего лишь временный.") : Огненный Дротик — "Shall I burn down the world?" ("Стоит ли мне сжечь мир?") : Футбольный Шлем — "A dead thing for me to wear. Goody." ("Мёртвое существо, которое я могу надеть. Чудно.") : Травяная Броня — "I prolong the inevitable." ("Я лишь отсрочиваю неизбежное.") : Деревянная Броня — "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." ("С этим я отсрочу неизбежное чуть дольше.") : Мраморная Броня — "Stops the daggers that stab at mine heart." ("Останавливает кинжалы, что пронзают мое сердце.") : Пчелиная Мина — "They're still alive in there. Poor things." ("Они всё ещё живы там, внутри. Бедняжки") : Клыкастая ловушка— "A devious surprise from underground." ("Подлый сюрприз из под земли") : Смерть существа — "It deserved it." ("Он заслуживал этого.") 'Конструкции' : Клетка для птиц — "Some of us can see our cages." ("Некоторые из нас видят свои клетки.") : Клетка для птиц (занята) — "He is happier now." ("Теперь он счастливее.") : Клетка для птиц (занята, птица спит) — "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." ("Он мертв? Нет. Просто спит.") : Дом свина — "At least they are comfortable." ("По крайней мере они удобные.") : Дом свина (занят и свет выключен) — "Now I'm all alone." ("Теперь я совсем одна.") : Дом свина (занят и свет включен) — "I hope he is enjoying himself." ("Надеюсь ему там хорошо одному.") : Хижина Зайца — "It is not as edible as it looks" ("Это не столь съедобно, как смотрится.") : Стена из травы (в инвентаре) — "Their defensive value is questionable." ("Их защитная ценность под вопросом.") : Стена из травы (размещенная) — "That is the mere suggestion of defense" ("Это лишь намек на защиту.") : Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) — "Bundled logs." ("Связанные бревна.") : Деревянная стена (размещенная) — "Now I can delay the inevitable." ("Теперь я могу отсрочить неизбежное.") : Каменная стена (в инвентаре) — "These won't protect me from the demons within." ("Она не защитит от внутренних демонов.") : Каменная стена (размещенная) — "What will protect me from what's inside?" ("Что защитит меня от того, что внутри?") : Сундук — "For which to contain my lucre." ("Для хранения моего хабара.") : Табличка — "A mark is made, however transient." ("Я оставила след, хоть и эфемерный.") : Папоротник в горшке — "Its growth is stunted by the limits of the pot." ("Его рост ограничен размерами горшка.") : Статуя Максвелла — "He brought me here." ("Он привел меня сюда.") 'Материалы' : Веревка — "That would be the easy way out of this place." ("Это был бы простой способ сбежать из этого места.") : Доски — "Even Scarier for the trees." ("Еще страшнее для деревьев.") : Каменный Блок — "The better to mark graves with." ("Удобно для пометки могил.") : Папирус — "For documenting my pain." ("Для документирования моей боли.") : Аметист — "Purple like a... purple thing" ("Фиолетовый как... нечто фиолетовое.") : Топливо Ужаса — "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." ("Со сном, полным сновидений, появляется это.") 'Магия' : Шляпусник — "This is but a step from madness." ("Это всего в шаге от безумия.") : Теневой манипулятор — "I have learnt unspeakable things." ("Я изучила невыразимые вещи.") : Мясное чучело — "I'm just putting off the inevitable." ("Я просто отсрочиваю неизбежное.") : Флейта Пана — "Music is the window to my empty soul." ("Музыка - это окно моей пустой души.") : Животворящий амулет — "I wonder who used to own this." ("Интересно, кому он принадлежал.") : Ледяной амулет — "A familiar chilling embrace." ("В нем заключен знакомый холод.") : Амулет кошмаров — "It's oozing." ("Он сочится.") : Человек-оркестр — "I used to take such joy in instruments like these." ("Какую радость доставляли мне подобные инструменты.") : Пояс сытости — "A clinging, dreary, living suit." ("Облегающий, мрачный, живой костюм.") : Огонь ночи — "Eerie and yet beautiful." ("Жутко, и в то же время красиво.") : Броня ночи — "A perfectly safe way to go insane." ("Абсолютно надёжный способ сойти с ума.") : Тёмный Меч — "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." ("Кошмары обратились в лезвие. Острое лезвие.") : Мышиная бита — "An enchanted weapon. How exciting!" ("Зачарованное оружие! Как захватывающе!") : Ледяной Посох — "A staff to freeze." ("Посох для заморозки.") : Огненный Посох — "I could set the world on fire!" ("Я могла бы сжечь этот мир!") : Посох телелокации — "I could escape if it were more powerful." ("Я смогла бы выбраться отсюда, будь он мощнее.") : Центр телелокации (заряжен) — "Energy flows through it." ("Через него идет поток энергии.") : Центр телелокации (не заряжен) — "The focus is so lifeless." ("Его фокус безжизнен.") : Башня центра телелокации (самоцвет установлен) — "The gem has focused it." ("Самоцвет сфокусировал его.") : Башня центра телелокации (пуст) — "It looks so empty." ("Выглядит пустым.") 'Одежда' : Соломенная Шляпа — "I shall cover my head." ("Мне стоит прикрыть свою голову.") : Шляпа бифало — "I shall cover my head." ("Мне стоит прикрыть свою голову.") : Шляпа Пчеловода — "This will protect me from those happy buzzing sounds. Oh, and the stings." ("Она защитит меня от этих счастливых звуков жужжания. Ох, и от жал.") : Перьевая шляпа — "Ca-caw!" ("Кар-кар!") : Зимняя шапка — "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." ("Она помогает остановить посягательства холода.") : Цилиндр — "I shall cover my head." ("Мне стоит прикрыть свою голову.") : Трость — "Now I can get nowhere faster." ("Теперь я могу прийти в никуда быстрее.") : Удобный Жилет — "I can wear pieces of dead things made into a vest!" ("Я могу носить куски мёртвых существ как жилет!") : Толстовка — "Skin to wear on my skin." ("Кожа поверх моей кожи.") : Утепленная Толстовка — "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" ("Она греет моё тело, но что согреет душу?") : Шляпа-куст — "I'm already practically invisible..." ("Я уже практически невидима...") : Венок — "But I am in mourning..." ("Но я в трауре...") : Наушники — "Their bitter end protects me from the bitter cold." ("Их лютая смерть защищает меня от лютого мороза.") : Набор для шитья — "Another implement for putting off inevitable decay." ("Очередной инструмент для оттягивания неизбежного распада.") 'Природа - Растения' : Ель : Ель — "Nature is so boring." ("Природа такая скучная.") : Узловатая ель — "Its cycle of life is ending." ("Её жизненный цикл подходит к концу.") : Ель (срубленная) — "Everything dies." (Всё умирает.) : Ель (горящая) — "It's burning brightly." ("Ярко горит.") : Ель (Сгоревшая) — "Used up and done for." ("Использована и покинута.") : Бревно — "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." ("Если бы деревья могли говорить, они бы кричали видя это.") : Уголь — "It is cold and dead, like my heart." ("Он холоден и мертв, как моё сердце.") : Шишка — "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." ("Крошечная жизнь расположилась в хрупкой смерти.") : Шипастое дерево : Шипастое дерево — "A tree that only knows pain." ("Дерево, которое знает только боль.") : Шипастое дерево (срублено) — "Its spikes were no protection." ("Шипы его не защитили.") : Шипастое дерево (горит) — "It burning." ("Оно горит.") : Шипастое дерево (сгорело) — "Black like my heart." ("Чёрное, как моё сердце.") : Саженец : Саженец — "It's trying to grow up." ("Оно пытается вырасти.") : Саженец (ободран) — "Maybe next time, sapling." ("Возможно в следующий раз, саженец.") : Саженец (горит) — "Consigned to the flames." ("Предано огню.") : Саженец (в инвентаре) — "I like it dead, but I should plant this." ("Он нравится мне мёртвым, однако стоит его посадить.") : Ветки — "Plucked from the ground before their prime." ("Вырваны прежде, чем набрали силу") : Трава : Трава — "It's just a tuft of grass." ("Это просто пучок травы.") : Трава (сорвана) — "I have killed it." ("Я убила её.") : Трава (материал) — "I like to kill small things." ("Мне нравится убивать маленькие штуки.") : Трава (требует удобрений) — "It needs poop." ("Её нужно удобрить.") : Трава (горит) — "It smells funny." ("Пахнет необычно.") : Трава выкопанная — "I like it dead, but I should plant this." ("Она нравится мне мёртвой, однако стоит её посадить.") : Ягодный Куст : Ягодный Куст — "A snack perchance?" ("Не перекусить ли?") : Ягодный Куст (обобраный) — "I shall have to wait." ("Я должна подождать.") : Ягодный Куст (засохший) — "It is barren." ("Он засох.") : Ягодный Куст (в инвентаре) — "I like it dead, but I should plant this." ("Он нравится мне мёртвым, однако стоит его посадить.") : Камыш : Камыш — "It's just a bunch of reeds." ("Это просто пучок камыша. : Камыш (собран) — "I have picked them." ("Я собрала его.") : Камыш (материал) — "I like to cut things up." ("Люблю срезать всякие штуки.") : Камыш (горит) — "Soon to be ashes." ("Скоро станет пеплом.") : Шипастый куст : Шипастый куст — "A bush that always hurts." ("Куст, что всегда ранит.") : Шипастый куст (горит) — "Even thorn burn." ("Даже шипы горят.") : Прочие растения : Растение — "An edible plant." ("Съедобное растение ") : Болотное растение — "It's a plant." ("Это растение") : Цветок — "It's bright and cheery. Blech." ("Он ярок и радостен. Фу.") : Лепестки — "I have destroyed something beautiful." ("Я уничтожила нечто прекрасное.") : Злой цветок— "At least they're better than the other flowers." ("Хоть эти получше, чем остальные цветы.") : Тёмные лепестки — "They are painted with the colors of my soul." ("Они окрашены в цвета моей души.") : Приманкоцвет : Приманкоцвет — "It consumes all." ("Он пожирает всё.") : Глазоцвет— "They follow their master's every wish." ("Они выполняют любую прихоть хозяина.") : Грибы : Красный гриб — "Damp." ("Влажный.") : Зелёный гриб — "Dank." ("Сырой.") : Синий гриб — "Musty." ("Тухлый.") : Гриб (спит) — "I would hide too, if I could." ("Я бы тоже спряталась, если бы могла.") : Гриб (собран) — "Harvested." ("Собран.") 'Природа - объекты' : Алтарь — : Алтарь (активирован) — "A futile ward." ("Бесполезная защита.") :Обелиск (высокий рассудок, поднят) — "It's calling to me." ("Он взывает ко мне.") :Обелиск (высокий рассудок, опущен) — "Even this obelisk has left me." ("Даже обелиск покинул меня.") :Обелиск (низкий рассудок, поднят) — "It's calling my name." ("Он зовёт меня по имени.") :Обелиск (низкий рассудок, опущен) — "It's cold and black." ("Он холоден и чёрен.") : Дикий улей — "A wretched hive of Scum and pollen." ("Жалкий улей из отбросов и пыльцы.") : Улей пчел-убийц — "They hide in their fortress of hate." ("Они прячутся в своей крепости ненависти.") : Соты — "Pieces of beehive, scattered." ("Кусочки улья, разрозненные.") : Курган гончих — "Home to the foulest creatures." ("Дом гнуснейших созданий.") : Кости — "The remains of an evil beast." ("Останки злого зверя.") : Паучье логово — "A nest of filth and villainy." ("Гнездо грязи и подлости.") : Паучье яйцо — "A tiny package full of death and destruction." ("Крошечный пакет полный смерти и разрушения.") : Кроличья нора — "I'm too big to fall down there." ("Я слишком большая чтобы провалиться туда.") : Валун — "Even that is not permanent." ("Даже он не вечен.") : Статуя арфиста — "Maybe these statues will keep me company." ("Может хоть эти статуи составят мне компанию.") : Мраморная колонна — "Even stone can not withstand the constant pull of decay." ("Даже камень не в силах противостоять постоянному давлению времени.") : Камни — "Some small rocks." ("Немного небольших камней.") : Кремень — "A tiny blade-like rock." ("Маленький лезвиеподобный камень.") : Золотой самородок — "I will take it with me." ("Я возьму его с собой.") : Селитра — "Herein lies the folly of man." ("В нём вся глупость человеческая.") : Мрамор — "Smooth and lifeless." ("Гладкий и безжизненный.") : Могила — "Some day, I will join you." ("Когда-нибудь я присоединюсь к тебе.") : Могила (раскопана) — "The earth has vomited up its secrets." ("Земля изрыгнула свои секреты.") : Скелет — "I envy his escape." ("Я завидую его спасению.") : Подозрительная кучка пыли — "Oh look. More dirt." ("О, посмотрите. Еще больше грязи.") : След животного — "Signs of the beast." ("Знаки зверя.") : Портал Максвелла — "No good can come of this." ("Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.") : Портал Максвелла (почти закончена) — "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" ("Оно наполовину построено или наполовину разрушено?") : Портал Максвелла (завершён) — "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" ("Я уверена - следующий мир будет еще ужаснее!") : Странное кольцо — "It has no sharp edges." ("У него нет острых углов.") : Странный рычаг — "It looks complicated." ("Выглядит замысловато.") : Странная коробка — "It contains a vital spark." ("В ней содержится жизненная искра.") : Странная картофелина — "What hideous creation!" ("Какое отвратительное творение!") : Червоточина (закрыта) — "Life doesn't always make sense." ("Жизнь не всегда имеет смысл.") : Червоточина (открыта) — "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." ("Не зависимо от того, что оно потребляет - оно никогда не насытится.") : Пруд — "Ophelia, are you down there?" ("Офелия, ты внизу?") : Запечатанная кроличья нора (ROG) — "It's closed up. None is falling down there, now." ("Она закрыта. Теперь туда никто не свалится.") 'Природа - Пещеры' : Запечатанная Карстовая воронка - "Someone is trying to keep the underground at bay." ("Кто-то пытается держать подземелье закрытым") : Карстовая воронка - "A great evil lurks beneath the surface." ("Великое зло скрывается под поверхностью.") : Веревка на поверхность - "The surface beckons." ("Поверхность манит.") : Сталагмит - "The Earth gives up its bounty." ("Земля отдает свои сокровища.") : Спилагмит - "It is infested." ("Он заражен.") : Грибное дерево - "Even the trees down here are weird." ("Даже деревья здесь зловещие.") : Цветок света- "It looks fragile." ("Выглядит хрупким.") : Лампочка - "It's slowly burning out." ("Она медленно выгорает.") : Грибной дерн - "Some ground." ("Немного почвы.") 'Мобы - Монстры' : Гончие : Гончие приближаются - "The hounds are baying." ("Гончие лают.") : Гончая - "Stay back, foul minion of evil!" ("Прочь, мерзкий приспешник зла!") : Красная гончая - "His disposition is firey." ("У нее вспыльчивый нрав.") : Синяя Гончая - "He has a cold, dead heart." ("У нее холодное, мертвое сердце") : Зуб гончей - "Pulled out by the root." ("Вырван с корнем.") : Пауки : Паук - "A creature of the night!" ("Создание ночи!") : Паук (спит) - "Evil is sleeping." ("Зло спит.") : Паук (мертв) - "We will meet again some day." ("Однажды мы встретимся.") : Паук Воин - "A warrior of the night!" ("Воин ночи!") : Паук Воин (спит) - "I must beware." ("Я должна поостеречься.") : Паук Воин (мертв)- "We will meet again some day." ("Однажды мы встретимся.") : Пещерный паук- "A cowardly spider." ("Трусливый паук.") : Плевун - "He's chewing on something." ("Он что-то жует.") : Паутина - "So slippery and fine." ("Такая скользкая и тонкая.") : Паучья железа - "Even in death, this beast causes pain." ("Даже после смерти, эти звери могут причинять боль.") : Крампус : Крампус - "Hello, foul creature of the underworld." ("Привет, подлая тварь ада.") : Мешок Крампуса - "It smells of goat." ("Воняет козой.") : Щупальце : Щупальце - "That looks dangerous." ("Выглядит опасным.") : Шип щупальца - "It's pointy and slimy." ("Острое и скользкое.") : Пятно щупальца - "These are better off unmentioned." ("Лучше не упоминать об этом.") : Слизнепаха : Курган слизнепах — "The slurtles pop out when they outgrow it." ("Слизнепахи выскакивают, когда они перерастают его") : Слизнепаха — "He is mindlessly chasing after rocks." ("Он бездумно гонится за камнями") : Улипаха — "That one has a larger shell." ("У этой панцирь побольше.") : Слизь слизнепахи — "It shivers with slimy anticipation." ("Оно дрожит в слизистом предвкушении.") : Сломанный панцирь — "Pieces of broken slurtle dreams." ("Осколки разрушенных мечт слизнепахи.") : Панцирь улипахи — "Now I can hide from my problems." ("Теперь я могу скрыться от своих проблем.") : Мышелиск : Мышелиск — "A creature of the night." ("Творение ночи.") : Гуано — "The inevitable byproduct of life." ("Неизбежный побочный продукт жизни.") : Крыло мышелиска — "I wish I could fly away." ("Хотела бы я иметь возможность улететь.") : Cooked Batilisk Wing —"They once held such great potential." ("Когда-то они несли большой потенциал.") : Мэрмы : Мэрм - "Horrib swamp thing!" ("Ужасная болотная тварь!") : Голова мэрма - "No dignity at all." ("Никакого достоинства.") : Дом мэрма - "Time has broken it down." ("Время его не пощадило.") : Прочие : Комар - "Takes life so it may live" ("Забирает жизнь, чтобы жить") : Комар (пойман) - "I can feel its stolen warmth." ("Я чувствую его краденное тепло.") : Шахматный слон (епископ) - "What does he pray for?" ("За что он молится?") : Шахматный конь - "A cold, soulles horse" ("Холодный, бездушный конь.") : Свинья-оборотень- "A Creature of the night!" ("Создание ночи!") : Призрак- "He has risen from the grave!" ("Он восстал из могилы!") 'Мобы - Нейтральные животные' : Коалослон : Коалослон — "A beast of solitude." ("Животное одиночества.") : Коалослон (след потерян) — "This trail leads nowhere." ("Этот след ведет в никуда.") : Коалослон (найден)- "I sense the beast's presence nearby." (" Я чувствую присутствие зверя поблизости.") : Бифало : Бифало - "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes." ("Какие безумные мысли скрываются за этими глазами.") : Бифало (спит) - "What nightmares he must be having." ("Какие, должно быть, у него кошмары.") : Бифало (бритый) - "His nakedness is now on display." ("Теперь его нагота выставлена на показ.") : Шерсть Бифало - "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold." ("Где-то бродит бифало, голый и замерзший.") : Рог Бифало - "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." ("Звучит, как будто бы внутри пастбище бифало.") : Малыш Бифало - "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world." ("Наслаждайся юнностью. Скоро ты познаешь ужасы реального мира.") : Пчелы : Пчела - "I'd steer clear of that stinger." ("Я бы держалась подальше от её жала.") : Пчела (в инвентаре) - "Be still little one." ("Не шевелись, малютка.") : Пчела-убийца - "A bee with a cold dead heart." ("Пчела с холодным мертвым сердцем") : Пчела-убийца (в инвентаре) - "Be still little one." ("Не шевелись, малютка.") : Жало - "Sharp and deadly." ("Острое и смертоносное.") : Свиньи : Свинья - "They are so standoffish." ("Они такие отстранённые") : Свинья (союзник)- "I still feel alone." ("Я все еще чувствую себя одиноко.") : Свинья (мертва)- "He is better off, now." ("Теперь ему лучше.") : Свиная кожа - "It still has a tail on it." (Всё еще с хвостиком.) : Голова свиньи - "Kill the pig. Spill his blood." ("Убей свинью. Пролей её кровь.") : Лягушка : Лягушка - "He is little and warty." ("Маленькая и бородавчатая.") : Лягушка (спит) - "He's asleep." ("Она спит.") : Лягушка (мертва)- "Life is small and short." ("Жизнь мала и коротка.") : Заяц : Заяц- "What tormented inner lives they must have." ("Что за измученные жизни они имеют внутри.") : Заячий мех - "It contains his fuzzy wuzzy essence" ("В нём заключена пушистая сущность.") : Между прочим, у словосочетания Fuzzy Wuzzy есть целая история. : Заячья хижина- "Это не столь съедобно, как смотрится." 'Мобы - пассивные животные' : Бабочка : Бабочка - "Pretty, but short-lived." ("Красивая, но жизнь её коротка.") : Бабочка (в инвентаре) - "I hold its life in my hands." ("Её жизнь в моих руках.") : Птицы : Ворон - "Take the beak from out my heart." ("Вынь из сердца клюв проклятый.") : Ворон (в инвентаре) - "He is mine." ("Он мой.") : Перо Ворона - "A crow feather, black like eternal darkness." ("Перо ворона, чёрное, как бесконечная тьма.") : Красная птица - "Does that mean spring is coming? I hope not." ("Значит ли это, что весна приближается? Надеюсь, что нет.") : Красная птица (в инвентаре) - " He likes my pocket." ("Ему нравится мой карман.") : Красная птица - "A redbird feather, red like blood." ("Перо красной птицы, красное, как кровь.") : Снежная птица - "Life in the tundric waste" ("Жизнь в ледяных пустошах.") : Снежная птица (в инвентаре) - "It's so soft." ("Она такая мягкая.") : Лазурное перо - "A snowbird feather, white like the light at the end of the tunnel." ("Перо снежной птицы, белое, как свет в конце тоннеля.") : Индюк - "Stupid bird! Get away from my berries!" ("Глупая птица! Отвали от моих ягод!") : Честер : Глаз на косточке- "It's looking into my soul." ("Оно смотрит мне в душу") : Глаз на косточке (Честер мёртв, глаз закрыт)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." ("Не столько спит сколько... ждет.") : Пепел от глаза на косточке- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" ("Костеглаз сгорел в огне, когда я телепортировалась") : Честер- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." ("Пушистый и пустой мячик") : Кролик : Кролик- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." ("Он бродит бездумно, безразличный к своей судьбе.") : Кролик (в инвентаре)- "He is safely in my embrace." ("Он в безопасности в моих объятиях.") : Светлячки : Светлячки- "A tiny brightness in the dark." ("Маленькие огни в темноте") : Светлячки(в инвентаре)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." ("Крошечные огоньки, отрезанные от внешнего мира моим карманом.") : Мандрагора : Мандрагора - "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." ("Могучая мандрагора. Нужно взять её ночью.") : Мандрагора (Следует за игроком) - "Onward, my vegetable minion!" ("Вперед, мой растительный слуга!") : Мандрагора (мертва) - "Alas, poor mandrake!" ("Увы, бедная мандрагора!") 'Мобы - Семейство высоких птиц' : Высокая птица : Высокая птица - "Free from the shackles of the sky." ("Свободна от оков неба.") : Гнездо высокой птицы (пусто) - "The nest is empty." ("В гнезде пусто") : Гнездо высокой птицы (с яйцом) - "That's quite an egg!" ("Вот это яйцо!") : Яйцо высокой птицы : Яйцо высокой птицы - "So full of potential." ("Преисполнено потенциала!") : Яйцо высокой птицы (приготовлено)- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." ("Вот и все надежды, выжжены. Неплохо с беконом.") : Яйцо вылупляется - "A tiny fragile being, strugling towards the light." ("Хрупкое существо борется за право видеть свет.") : Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "I spared it the torment of living." ("Я избавила его от страданий бытия.") : Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It cannot bear the heat." - ("Оно не перенесёт такую жару.") : Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Chilled by the darkness." ("Охлажденное темнотой.") : Треснутое яйцо (прошло много времени)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." ("Жизнь, быстрее начавшаяся, быстрее закончится") : Треснутое яйцо (прошло короткое время)- "Soon now." ("Скоро.") : Маленькая птица : Маленькая птица - "Hello there little one." - ("Привет, малыш.") : Маленькая птица (голодна)- "Are you empty inside?" ("Ты пуста внутри?") : Маленькая птица (умирает с голоду)- "A black hole from which seeds never return." ("Чёрная дыра, из которой никогда не возвращаются семена") : Небольшая птица : Птица-подросток- "Will you leave me too?" ("И ты меня покинешь?") : Птица-подросток (голодна)- "We all try to fill the void." - ("Все мы пытаемся заполнить пустоту.") : Птица-подросток (голодная, атакующая)- "Your true nature is revealed!" - ("Ты показал свою истинную сущность!") 'Мобы - Боссы' : Энт - "He's huge!" ("Он огромен!") : Живое полено - "It is forever silently screaming." ("Оно вечно беззвучно кричит.") : Королева пауков - "She is regal in her horribleness." ("Она царственна в своей чудовищности.") : Паучья шляпа - "Time to stare into the abyss." ("Время смотреть в бездну.") : Циклоп-олень - "Death incarnate!" ("Воплощение смерти!") : Глаз циклопа - "What terrors it must see." ("Какие ужасы он видел.") : Древний страж - "He must be lonely. Trapped in such a small cage." ("Ему должно быть одиноко. Заперт в такой маленькой клетке.") : Рог стража - "All that remains of a once great beast." ("Всё, что осталось от некогда великого чудовища.") : Боссы RoG : Гусь/лось - "It's an abomination." ("Какая мерзость.") : Яйцо гуся/лося - "Not sure how a thing like that happens." ("Не уверена, как такое вообще происходит.") : Гусёнок/лосёнок - "A new life. The last thing anyone needs." ("Новая жизнь. То, что требуется меньше всего.") : Пуховое перо - "Plucked like Abigail was from me." : Медведь-барсук - "It could crush me in one blow. I wish it would." ("Он мог бы раздавить меня одним ударом. Хотела бы я, чтобы он так и сделал.") : Толстая шкура - "It smells like death." ("Пахнет смертью.") : Драконья муха - "It's burning on the inside." : Чешуя - "Scales of pain." 'Мобы - Другие' : Максвелл - "I feel a strange kinship with him." ("Я чувствую странное родство с ним.") : Король свиней - "Live it up while you can, Your majesty." ("Прожигайте жизнь пока можете, Ваше величество.") : Абигейл - "That's my twin sister, Abigail." ("Это моя сестра-близнец Абигейл.") 'Еда - Мясо' : Мясо монстра - "Evilness pervades it." ("Пронизано злом.") : Употребление мяса монстра - "That was not edible." ("Это было не съедобно") : Приготовленное мясо монстра - "Cooked evil is still evil." ("Приготовленное зло — всё ещё зло.") : Мясо - "It is still bloody." ("Оно по-прежнему окровавлено.") : Приготовленное мясо - "The blood has been cooked away." ("Кровь была выделена с готовкой.") : Окорочок - "I should gobble it." ("Я должна съесть это.") : Жареный окорочок - "Now it's even tastier." ("Теперь стало еще вкуснее.") : Рыба - "Now I shall eat for a day." ("Теперь я буду сыта весь день.") : Приготовленная рыба - "Grilled to perfection." ("Приготовлено до совершенства.") : Кусочек мяса - "It smells like tiny fear." ("Оно пахнет как крошечный страх.") : Приготовленный кусочек мяса - "Fire has purified it." ("Огонь очистил это") : Хобот коалослона - "I would have preferred the ears." - ("Я предпочла бы уши.") : Стейк из хобота коалослона - "It looks even worse now." - ("Теперь это выглядит еще хуже.") : Лягушачьи лапки - "I've heard it's a delicacy." - ("Я слышала, что это деликатес.") : Приготовленные лягушачьи лапки - "Tastes like chicken." ("На вкус как курица.") 'Еда - Фрукты' : Гранат - "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." ("Похож на мозг пришельца.") : Разрезанный гранат - "Haute Cuisine!" ("Высшая кухня!") : Дуриан - "Oh it smells!" ("Ох. Он воняет!") : Вонючий Дуриан - "Now it smells even worse!" ("Теперь воняет ещё хуже!") : Питайя - "What a weird fruit." ("Что за странный фрукт.") : Приготовленная Питайя - "Still weird." ("Всё еще странный.") : Ягоды - "These berries are tart." ("Эти ягоды вкусные.") : Жареные ягоды - "I don't think heat improved them." ("Не думаю, что от жара они стали лучше.") 'Еда - Овощи' : Кукуруза - "High in fructose!" ("Я могла бы пошутить про её форму, но, пожалуй, воздержусь.") : Попкорн - "High in fructose!" ("Эта кукуруза не выдержала жара.") : Морковь (в земле)- "The earth is making plantbabies." ("Земля выращивает овощедеток") : Морковь (в инвентаре)- "It's a carrot." ("Это морковь.") : Тыква - "It's as big as my head!" ("Она большая, как моя голова!") : Приготовленная тыква - "How did it turn into a pie..." ("Как это превратилось в пирог...") : Баклажан - "It doesn't look like an egg." ("Что-то он не очень похож на яйцо") (игра слов: по английски баклажан - Eggplant, что дословно переводится как яйцо-растение.) : Тушеный баклажан - "It's even less eggy." ("Еще менее яичен.") 'Еда - Блюда из казана' : Большинство рецептов - "I cooked it myself!" ("Я приготовила это сама!") 'Еда - Другое' : Семена - "Life, or at least the promise of it." ("Жизнь, или, по крайней мере, её обещание.") : Жареные семена - "I cooked all the life out of 'em." ("Я выварила из них всю жизнь.") : Мед - "A sweet, but fleeting treat." ("Сладостное, но мимолетное наслаждение.") : Лепестки - "I have destroyed something beautiful." ("Я уничтожила нечто красивое.") : Крылья бабочки - "No more can the butterfly soar." ("Больше не может масло парить.") : Масло - "I wasn't expecting that." ("Такого я не ожидала.") : Перегной - "Everything turns to waste eventually." ("В итоге всё обращается в отходы.") 'Режим приключения' : Смерть в приключении - "Not all deaths are the same." ("Не все смерти одинаковы.") : Дверь Максвелла - "What technological terror is this?" ("Что это за технологический ужас?") : Жезл поиска - "It is forever seeking its lost half." ("Он обречён вечно искать свою потерянную половинку.") : Жезл поиска (На постаменте в начале уровня) - "What does this newfangled thing do?" ("Что эта модерновая штуковина делает?") : Жезл поиска (Далеко) - "The source is distant." - ("Источник далеко.") : Жезл поиска (Ближе) - "The wickedness draws closer." ("Что-то страшное всё ближе.") : Жезл поиска (Еще ближе) - "It is very close now." ("Уже очень близко.") : Жезл поиска (Совсем рядом) - "Something wicked it here!" ("Что-то злое прямо здесь!") : Жезл поиска (Портал запущен) - "Let's see what I can find!" ("Посмотрим, что там!") : Ловушка Максвелла - "Death when i least expect it." ("Смерть там, где я её меньше всего ожидаю.") 'Разное' : Рубин- "Red like my heart's blood." ("Красен как моё кровоточащее сердце.") : Сапфир- "Blue like... er... a sad bird?" ("Синий как... эм... грустная птица?") : Волосы с бороды - "That's just nasty." ("Это просто гадко.") : Навоз - "Life is blood and this." ("Жизнь - лишь кровь и это.") : Пепел - "All that's left after fire has done its job." ("Это всё, что осталось, когда огонь окончил свою работу.") Предметы из могил. : Сплавленные шарики - "They are just melted together." ("Они просто таяли вместе.") : Поддельная дудка Казу - "It's just a cheap replica." ("Это просто дешёвая подделка.") : Узел Горда - "The knot is stuck. Forever." ("Узел застрял. Навсегда.") : Гном - "I'd carry this to the end of the world." ("Я бы носила его до скончания веков.") : Маленькая ракета - "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." ("Печально, что она слишком мала для меня, чтобы сбежать.") : Изношенные провода- "Their electricy carrying days are over." ("Дни их электропроводимости закончились.") : Бильбоке - "I have no time for fun and games!" ("У меня нет времени на игры и веселье!") : Эбонитовая пробка - "I wish I could take a bath." ("Как бы я хотела сейчас принять ванну.") : Перепутанные пуговицы - "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." ("Я предпочитаю молнии.") : Вставная челюсть- "Another mouth to feed." - ("Ещё один голодный рот.") : Лгущий робот - "He whispers beautiful lies to me." ("Он нашёптывает мне красивую ложь.") : Сморщенное щупальце - "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." ("Не знаю, что мне делать со сморщенным щупальцем.") 'Прочие фразы' : Общее (?) — "It is unmentionable." ("Не будем об этом.") : Замерзает — "I am chilled to the bone." ("Я промёрзла до костей.") : Боевой клич — "Death will find you!" ("Смерть найдет тебя!") : Боевой клич (Добыча) — "Suffer, worm!" ("Страдай, червяк!") : Боевой клич (Свинья) — "Let death embrace you." ("Отдайся объятиям смерти!") : Боевой клич (Паук) — "I shall send you to the other side." ("Я отправлю тебя на тот свет!") : Боевой клич (Паук-воин) — "I will be your end." ("Я стану твоей смертью!") : Покидает схватку — "You shall live. For now." ("Ты будешь жить. Пока что.") : Покидает схватку (Добыча) — "You'll appreciate the gift of life better now." ("Теперь ты будешь больше ценить дар жизни.") : Покидает схватку (Свин) — "You've eluded death today, beast." ("Сегодня ты ускользнула от смерти, тварь.") : Покидает схватку (Паук) — "You should be thankful I'm sparing you." ("Тебе стоит поблагодарить меня за пощаду.") : Покидает схватку (Паук-воин) — "I won't forget this." ("Я это не забуду.") : Сумерки — "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." ("Тьма скоро будет здесь, я должна подготовиться.") : Выходит на свет — "And there was light!" ("Да будет свет!") : Приближается тьма — "The darkness has swallowed me." ("Тьма поглотила меня.") : Действия в темноте — "The darkness! It is too dark!" ("Тьма! Слишком темно!") : Не может что-то сделать — "I can't do anything right." ("Я ничего не могу правильно сделать.") : Не может создать предмет — "I lack the necessary materials." ("У меня нет необходимых материалов.") : Не может передать предмет — "No... I can't..." ("Нет... Я не могу...") : Пытается спать (день) — "It's too bright out." ("Тут слишком светло.") : Пытается спать (день, в пещерах) — "I'm not tired yet." ("Я ещё не устала.") : Пытается спать (голодна) — "My stomach is as empty as my heart, I can't sleep now." ("Мой желудок так же пуст, как моё сердце. Я не могу спать сейчас.") : Пытается спать (рядом враги) — "It's too dangerous right now!" ("Сейчас слишком опасно!") : Пытается передать предмет (существо занято) — "It's too busy to pay attention to me..." ("Он слишком занят, чтобы уделить мне внимание...") : Пытается передать предмет (существо мертво) — "They've no need of material possessions where they've gone." ("Там, куда он отправился, материальное имущество ему не нужно.") : Пытается передать предмет (существо спит) — "I'll come back later..." ("Я вернусь позже...") : Не хватает удобрений — "It could use a bit more." ("Стоит добавить ещё.") : Гончие на подходе — "The hounds are baying." ("Гончие лают.") : Глубинные черви на подходе — "Uh-oh. I think we should leave." ("О-оу. Думаю, нам стоит уйти.") : Циклоп-олень на подходе — "That could be bad." ("Это может плохо кончиться.") : Чарли — "Demon! Show yourself!" ("Покажись, демон!") : Чарли (атакует) — "I'm attacked!" ("Я атакована!") : Инвентарь полон — "I can carry no more." ("Я не могу больше унести.") : Не может положить предмет (контейнер полон) — "It wouldn't fit." ("Оно не влезает.") : Не может положить предмет (предмет не подходит) — "I must mind my manners." ("Мне стоит следить за манерами.") : Голодна — "I am full of emptiness." ("Я полна пустоты.") : Ест — "Yum!" ("Ням!") : Ест (Испорченная еда) — "That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." ("Эта еда была близка к концу своего существования.") : Ест (Лежалая еда) — "Was that stale?" ("Оно было несвежее?") : Ест (Вредная еда) — "That was not edible." ("Это было несъедобно.") : Прыжок в червоточину — "I emerge into this world once more." ("Я вновь являюсь в этот мир.") : Don't Starve Together : Несёт тяжёлый предмет — * *: ...infuriates...("...Бесит...") * *: Don't worry...Abby... I'll carry... ("Не волнуйся...Абби... Я понесу...") * *: Life...-Test...("Жизнь...-Испытание...") * *: ...Suffering...("...Страдание...") * *: ..Me...In the order...("..Я...В порядке...") Примечания *"I have become the destroyer of worlds." ‒ обрывок цитаты из Бхагавад-Гиты (полная версия звучит как "Я стал смертью, разрушителем миров"), которую в ХХ веке повторил Дж. Р. Оппенгеймер, "отец" атомной бомбы. *"And there was light!" ‒ ("Да будет свет!") цитата из Ветхого Завета. *"Alas, poor mandrake!" - отсылка к цитате "Alas, poor Yorick!" ("Бедный Йорик!") из знаменитого монолога Гамлета. *"Take thy beak from out my heart" - цитата из стихотворения Эдгара По "Ворон" *Цитата о топливе ужаса "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff" ("Со сном, полным сновидений, появляется это") - отсылка к тому, что nightmare fuel в английском означает ещё и что-то неопасное, но чрезвычайно страшное, например, кошмар во сне. Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Персонажи